Tane Tane no Mi
The Tane Tane no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows its user to change the species of a living creature (including the user). This power enables the user to change a living creatures species by touching them in order to take advantage of unique features an individual species may have. The abillity is released when the user is forced to submit or is knocked out. Strengths By transforming themselves into another species (merman, giant, birds etc...) the user has the potential to utillize a variety of features that may increase his/her strength, speed, stamina, size etc... The user is granted the abillity to transform into any living creature, virtually allowing them to become full forms of nearly all zoan type devil fruits (including Ancient and Mythical). However, more powerful forms can only be utillized by powerful users as a sever strain is placed on the body by using said forms. The user can also change the species of his/her opponent to make them less powerful giving the user an advantage in battle. Appearance The Tane Tane no Mi looks like a withered pea pod with black and yellow swirls on it. Weaknesses The major downfall of this fruit is the fact that it doesn't provide any basic instinct on the species which someone has assumed. This means that someone affected by this ability will have to learn how to use their new bodies (which can take a long time) meaning they would have to learn how to do everything they couldn't already do in their original forms (walking/running on four legs, flying, poison secretion etc...). Therefore, it would be impossible to turn into something like a fishman (and use fishman karate/jujitsu) without training how to use such skills from the beginning. The user is also only to change the species of someone in their "normal" form. In other words, they will not be able to change the species of zoan Devil fruit users who are in hybrid or full form, or change the species of logia users in their elemental forms. However, a zoan users who has had their species "normal form" changed will obviously have a their hybrid form changed accordingly. As aforementioned, users who are knocked out or forced to submit to their opponents will reverse the transformations done to their opponent. Users also can only change their opponents species once for every time they make physical contact with them. Since the user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit Weakness, it is highly ineffective for them to transform into underwater creatures (with the partial exception of when they are about to fall in water anyway, allowing them to breath). Usage As this ability lacks instinct to aid use forms, training the users body whilst taking on different forms allows them to better utilize the species abilities to the fullest. This Devil fruit can be used to transform their opponents into weaker creatures (a giant to a human, human to a mouse etc...) to give them and advantage over opponents. It can remove natural advantages an opponent has in certain conditions and environments( merman to human under water). It can also change an opponent to fight in unfavorable conditions (human to giant in an area of limited space to limit their movement etc...). While it may also cause the opponent to become disoriented (changing their species rapidly without giving them time to adjust to their forms). Similarly it can also be used the way round to benefit the user themselves. It can be used to transform themselves into stronger creatures (a human to giant, goldfish mermaid/merman to shark mermaid merman etc...) to give them and advantage in battle. It can grant the user the use of natural advantages in certain conditions and environments (Human to animal possible poison immunity). It can also change themselves to fight in favorable conditions (human to giant in an area with little cover for opponents to hide). Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit